Fairy Tale
by Lucy-Cc
Summary: Era apenas uma casca vazia...Por que ele tinha que ir? Por que tinha que partir para o paraíso deixandoa no inferno? UA! Obs: inuyasha é humano [oneshot]


**Fairy Tale**

By: Teresinha

_**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**_

_Senhora encantada, que espera no muro  
**Life is short and wait is long**_

_A vida é curta e a espera é longa_

_**The stars, away, dim with the dawn...**_

_As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer  
**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**  
Senhora encantada, que espera no muro_

Os dedos correm delicadamente sobre o piano.

Uma doce melodia paira sobre o apartamento escuro, tão frio quanto as gotas de chuva que insistiam em molhar incansavelmente o vidro transparente da janela. Porém, não importava, aprendera a fazer do frio seu fiel companheiro, da chuva sua confidente e da escuridão seu habitat...

O silêncio a agradava, mas naquele dia tudo o que menos queria ouvir era seu sussurro acalentado, sua risada que lhe trouxera raros segundos de alegria, o grito desesperado ecoando em sua cabeça a cada minuto... A cada segundo...

Caminha em direção à varanda, a chuva já cessara. Volta o olhar para o céu estrelado... Estrelas... Havia decidido odiá-las. Fechou os orbes ao sentir a leve brisa da madrugada a embalando em sua canção melancólica... Havia decidido ignorá-la. Logo seria coberta pelos luminosos raios solares que logo despontariam do horizonte... Havia decidido desprezá-los...

_- O que você acha que são estrelas? – fitava a imensidão azul._

_- Não sei...Diamantes?_

_Sorriu – Bobo... As estrelas podem ser aquilo que você quiser! Elas podem ser almas, podem ser amores e até mesmo espelhos..._

_- Espelhos? – olhou para os pequenos pontos luminosos em que a garota prestava atenção logo após voltar-se para ela._

_- Sim, podem refletir o que você sente, o que há em seu coração, e às vezes, respondem perguntas ilógicas, que você faz para seu próprio interior. Tudo depende do jeito de olhar e o que você procura.Você nunca olhou para o céu quando estava junto de alguém especial ou apaixonado? Nunca se perguntou "Como direi isso a ela?" e buscou resposta nas estrelas?_

_Fez-se um silêncio antes dele sorrir. – É verdade... Por isso são diamantes..._

_- O que?_

_- Quando olho para as estrelas, tudo o que vejo é seu olhar, seu sorriso. Eles sempre reluzem como diamantes..._

Sorriu, um esticar de lábios vazio e sem brilho, um sorriso que poderia ser comparado com seus olhos. É verdade... Ele a havia feito odiá-las, ele havia coberto a luz de sua vida, ele a condenou à escuridão eterna, ele era o culpado. Toda vez que as observava, lembrava-se do que ele dizia e enxergava os orbes, o sorriso... Suas mãos se fecham, uma tentativa inútil de os dedos pararem de tremer.

_**Your tale has only begun**_

_Seu conto acaba de iniciar**  
It comes from far, the Nowhereland**_

_Vem lá de longe, da Terra de Lugar Nenhum**  
The wind is blowing a sound well known...  
**O vento sopra um som bem conhecido_

_**Fairy lady, your love is long gone  
**Senhora encantada, seu amor há muito foi embora  
_

Não sentia frio, não sentia calor, não sentia ódio, não sentia amor...

Passara várias noites acordada, as olheiras acentuavam o verde esmeralda de seus olhos, um diamante bruto. Tinha medo de que o pudesse ver morrer todas as noites em sonho, e ao abrir os olhos descobrir que foi tudo real, assim começa seu pesadelo.

Era apenas uma casca vazia, vazia de sentimentos, vazia de pensamentos, vazia de recordações... Tudo para ela se assemelhava a uma névoa cinza que escondia suas memórias, ocultava sua felicidade e acentuava suas ilusões... Assim era seu coração. Um misto de dor e saudade que cheirava a bolor, o maldito escarro da ilusão, o doce sabor da liberdade untado ao amargo gosto da despedida. Era uma alma incompleta despedaçada em fragmentos de tristeza e lágrimas.

Fecha-os por um segundo, recordando de seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, não de arrependimento, nem de tristeza... Mas sim de felicidade, por pouco quase não conseguir proteger sua flor, sua preciosa rosa. Lágrimas... Nunca derramara nenhuma por ele... De que adiantaria, se isso não poderia trazê-lo de volta?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, há quanto tempo não cuidava deles? As longas madeixas negras que ele insistia em acariciar todas as noites antes de dormir, não mais longas depois que ela as cortou impiedosamente até a raiz... De que adiantaria longos fios sedosos se não havia ninguém para afagá-los?

Os primeiros traços dourados atravessavam a linha dos sonhos, iluminando a roupa negra que a trajava. Um presente de seu amado que ela rasgara sem remorso algumas de suas partes... De que adiantava se cuidar se não havia ninguém para se embelezar?

Logo deixou aquele cômodo, não havia sentido em ficar exposta ao sol se só o seu sorriso conseguia iluminar o dia, se só a sua voz poderia transpassar calor para aquela boneca de porcelana... Sim, uma perfeita denominação. Era uma boneca de porcelana, pele pálida como o prateado luar, rígida por fora, vazia por dentro... Bonecas não falavam, não tinham expressões, não se movimentavam sem uma mão para guiar seus passos...

_**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry  
**Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro_

_**Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart**_

_Porque todo meu choro pode inundar um rio no meu coração_

Tapou os ouvidos. Sim... Conseguia ouvi-lo... Conseguia enxergar seus orbes castanhos, seus maravilhosos olhos cor de chocolate... Conseguia escutar seus mais profundos prantos. Lamentava o quanto sua rosa havia murchado, o quanto tornou-se negra, transformando-se em cravo... Ela não o dava ouvidos, pois ele sabia que não viveria sem sua companhia, ele sabia que, ao escolher a morte, estaria-a condenando à morte também.

O culpado era ele, e apenas ele.

_- Pode me prometer algo...? – Os olhos pesavam e lutava para ficar consciente._

_- Não... – Abraçou seu corpo ferido, desejando que acordasse logo e o encontrasse dormindo ao seu lado, prova de que fora apenas um sonho. – Como pode querer que eu lhe prometa algo, se nem cumpre suas próprias promessas!_

_- Querida, eu..._

_- Você prometeu, que não me deixaria! – se afastou segurando-o pelas vestes rasgadas, banhadas em sangue. – Prometeu que nunca sairia do meu lado!_

_- Eu nunca sairei de seu lado... Não se esqueça disso... – acariciou o rosto delicado com dificuldade, sentindo-a estremecer com o toque. E ao presenciar seu silêncio, continuou – Quero que me prometa que depois desse incidente, viverá feliz... Que viverá com outro homem... Que terá muitos filhos..._

_**Oh, life is good,  
**Oh, a vida é boa,_

_**Oh, life is good,  
**Oh, a vida é boa,_

_**Oh, life is good...  
**Oh, a vida é boa..._

_**As good as you wish!**_

_Tão boa quanto você desejar! _

_- Como posso prometer isso...? O homem que amo está morrendo aqui e não posso fazer nada!_

Sentou-se no carpete sujo e mal cheiroso. Um turbilhão de lembranças a afogá-la no mar da noite. Sentia-se sufocada, ele estava presente em tudo... No pôr do sol; na melodia do piano; na solidão de seu quarto; ao fitar a cama vazia; até mesmo ao olhar seu próprio reflexo enxergava-o a implorar... a querer sua doce flor de volta... a derramar gotas salgadas de tristeza... Ela não encontrou outro meio a não ser quebrar todos os espelhos da casa e todos os vidros onde pudesse se ver refletida...

Adentrou em seu aposento mórbido, onde fitou a cama que antigamente abrigava um casal de jovens movidos apenas por amor e desejo, onde dois pares de pernas descansaram enroscadas incontáveis vezes, com apenas o lençol cobrindo o pudor dos hormônios em fogo de dois seres apaixonados. Porém, hoje, apenas uma camada fina de poeira cobria a colcha bagunçada de seu ultimo ato de amor.

Pela primeira vez, durante semanas, tocou o tecido enrugado e o levou às narinas. Fechou os olhos, aspirou uma, duas, três vezes... Nada. Suspirou decepcionada, esperava que talvez ele tivesse deixado ao menos seu perfume de lembrança.

_**Pretty lady, the horses are back  
**Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta_

_**Bringing joy and happiness  
**Trazendo prazer e felicidade_

_**But all of a sudden the horses are gone...  
**Mas de repente os cavalos se foram_

_**It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone!  
**Era apenas o som do bater do seu coração sozinho!_

Entrou agora, no banheiro. Aquela banheira trouxe de volta os vários banhos tomados juntos, de o quanto sua pele bronzeada contrastava com o branco daquela imensa bacia de porcelana, o qual se assemelhava tanto com a dela. Coberta por teias, lar de diversos insetos.

Presenciou mais uma vez, ao olhar para o chão, o rosto melancólico dele em cada estilhaço de vidro do que um dia foi um espelho. Segurou um, apertando-o entre os dedos até sua pele rasgar e o sangue brotar... Por que? Por que ele tinha que morrer de forma tão humilhante? Por que teve que ir para o paraíso, deixando-a no inferno? Sentiu a dor se acentuar, mas não largou o caco. Já havia se acostumado com a dor e começado a apreciá-la... Havia feito dela seu carrasco nas horas de silêncio...

Não se demorou sair dali... Tinha pouco tempo.

Ela nunca foi de ter muitos amigos, os únicos que podia contar e afastaram-se assim que enlouqueceu, deixando como companhia apenas a solidão e o frio. Pobres ignorantes que não compreendem o amor...

_**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry  
**Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro_

_**Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart**_

_Porque todo meu choro pode inundar um rio no meu coração_

_- Por favor... Este é o meu último desejo..._

_- Sinto muito por não poder satisfazê-lo... – segurou sua mão gelada._

_Fez-se um momento de silêncio enquanto sentiam a chuva encharcar suas vestes e molhar seus cabelos enquanto espalhava o sangue pela limpa calçada._

_- Há mais alguma coisa...?_

_- Sim... Quero um último beijo... – disse num fio de voz._

_Ela encostou seus lábios nos dele delicadamente, como se fosse o primeiro toque de adolescentes apaixonados. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ela não se permitiria chorar._

_**Oh, life is good,  
**Oh, a vida é boa,_

_**Oh, life is good,  
**Oh, a vida é boa,_

_**Oh, life is good...  
**Oh, a vida é boa..._

_**As good as a kiss!**_

_Tão boa quanto um beijo!_

_Se afastou quando sentiu um espasmo de dor maior que os outros, forçando-o a ceder. Colocou a mão no rosto de seu anjo, acariciando levemente – E nunca se esqueça... Eu te amo... – O membro despencou bruscamente da face dela para o concreto frio, conseqüência da vida abandonando seu corpo._

_- Não... Não! Você prometeu... Você prometeu!_

Sorriu novamente. Se ele não pôde cumprir uma simples promessa, ela também não podia...

Parou em meio à sala de estar, os móveis, agora já escuros e com madeira apodrecida, eram testemunhas de sua loucura... De que ela chegara ao fim do abismo...

Os poemas que ele escrevia... A músicas que ele compunha... As piadas que contava... Tudo era empecilhos para que ela não se arrependesse de sua decisão.

_**Oh my darling, now I cannot halt my cries  
**Oh minha querida, agora eu não posso conter meu choro_

_**My tears have drowned me  
**Minhas lágrimas me afogaram_

_**And I refuse to realize**_

_E me recuso a acreditar_

Pegou seu manto, tal qual negro e beijou o chão pútrido antes de fechar a porta e esconder a chave.

Essas eram as questões de sua vida, amava a escuridão porque viveu nela desde que ele a deixou... Amava a chuva porque foi nela em que se despediu de seu único amor... Amava o silêncio porque partilhou-o com ele antes de sua morte...

Respostas simples, originadas de um coração maculado de tristeza e mofo, sonhos estilhaçados e pisoteados como se fossem o inseto mais asqueroso da face da Terra... Sorrisos quebrados, máscaras escondendo o verdadeiro sentimento... A verdadeira face...

_**What's left around me, it's all so strange, it's all so dark  
**O que resta em minha volta, é tudo tão estranho, É tudo tão escuro_

_**I'm all alone here  
**Estou completamente sozinho aqui_

_**To mend the pieces of my heart  
** Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração_

Seus pés a levaram ao cemitério, foi ali que ela mandou-o enterrar. Debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, uma laranjeira na estação das flores. Como o sol acabara de despontar, a cidade estava praticamente deserta. Melhor, isso facilitaria muito suas chances.

Tateou o bolso à procura de seu trunfo e sorriu ao tocar a superfície afiada.

_**Little lady, your tale has an end  
**Pequena senhora, seu conto tem um fim_

_**For your love to the skies was sent  
**Para o céu, o seu amado foi mandado_

_**He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars...**  
Ele se transformou em faíscas que brilham como as estrelas..._

Leu novamente as escrituras da lápide, mais certa do que nunca. Fechou os olhos, enfim deixando as lágrimas caírem, suas primeiras seriam também as últimas... Uma brisa leve soprou no lugar, balançando seus cabelos e esvoaçando suas roupas, ouviu o último lamento dele, implorando para que não o fizesse.

De um só golpe, enterrou o punhal no lado esquerdo do peito, caindo. Foi amortecida pela grama úmida do orvalho matinal, encharcada agora por um líquido rubro.

Sentiu a escuridão a envolver, aos poucos o cansaço lhe vencia, e então pôde sorrir verdadeiramente desde aquele dia.

- Eu sempre estarei do seu lado... meu...amor... – fechou os orbes esmeralda pela última vez.

_**...And by night he will always be there  
**...E à noite ele sempre estará lá_

_**For his lady to stare  
**Para sua senhora a lhe olhar_

_**And thus he's never died.**_

_E assim ele nunca esteve morto._

Uma flor despencou da árvore e caiu suavemente sobre o túmulo dele... Agora poderia viver eternamente ao lado de seu anjo...

FIM

**OI minna! Como estão?**

**Eu AINDA não morri! Eu estava só (só?) com um bloqueio e não conseguia me desfazer dele! De todo o jeito, acho que vocês estão cansados de ouvir minhas desculpas esfarrapadas... " Eu estou de volta!**

**Bateu-me uma tristeza, então resolvi escrever esse Dark-fic, inspirado na música Fairy Tale do Shaman! Perdoem por qualquer erro de ortografia, realmente faz tempo que eu não escrevo...**

**Até mais!**


End file.
